


Cherrybomb / Вишневая бомба

by robinjohnblake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Growing Up, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Police
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinjohnblake/pseuds/robinjohnblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлза так быстро поднимают на ноги, что у него кружится голова и болит плечо, он уже открывает рот, чтобы заорать «Полицейский произвол!», как, наконец-то, получает возможность хорошенько разглядеть лицо копа.</p><p>Срань господня. Стайлза только что валял по земле гребаный полицейский с телом модели для рекламы нижнего белья.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherrybomb / Вишневая бомба

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cherrybomb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/584741) by [the_deep_magic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic). 



Черт, черт, черт. Стайлз в полной заднице.

Его редко ловят на месте преступления, и обычно за ним гонится либо коп с проблемой лишнего веса, либо охранник торгового центра, работающий на полставки и которому изначально не особо охота за ним гоняться. Обычно такие сдаются через четверть мили, когда становится очевидным, что им в любом случае не догнать Стайлза и легче просто не тратить на него время.

Гонящийся за ним сейчас парень – это не толстый полицейский из торгового центра. Этот парень - гребаный олимпийский атлет. И хоть у Стайлза и небольшое преимущество в быстроте реакции, в беге по пустынной аллее того, что называется жалким «центром города» в Бикон-Хиллз, этот парень быстро сокращает большую фору, которая была у Стайлза на старте. Если бы Стайлз успел добежать до забора, то он, возможно, бы…

Он не успевает добежать до забора.

Нет, вместо этого Стайлз падает лицом вниз, его нос замирает в паре сантиметров от асфальта лишь потому, что, прежде чем завалить его, парень обхватил Стайлза рукой поперек груди. Огромной рукой, которая сейчас сжимала Стайлза так сильно, что он мог почувствовать сокращение каждой мышцы. Когда Стайлз пытается вывернуться из хватки, широкая каменная грудь придавливает его к земле и удерживает в этом положении.

\- Ты никуда от меня не денешься, мальчишка,- рычит парень в ухо Стайлзу, и насколько ебнутым надо быть, чтобы слегка завестись от этого? Потому что Стайлз немного возбудился.

И нет никаких причин, чтобы не вести себя как образцовый маленький засранец. Раз ему не освободиться из хватки парня, он прижимается к нему в ответ, потираясь задницей об его пах.

\- Мне кажется, что вы ведете себя слегка неподобающе, офицер,- он пытается изобразить мурчание, но больше это походит на хрип.- Но я за, раз вы предлагаете.

Парень тут же слезает с него, и Стайлза так быстро поднимают на ноги, что у него кружится голова и болит плечо, он уже открывает рот, чтобы заорать «Полицейский произвол!», как, наконец-то, получает возможность хорошенько разглядеть лицо копа.

Срань господня. Стайлза только что валял по земле гребаный полицейский с телом модели для рекламы нижнего белья.

Когда коп достает пластиковый хомут и резко дергает руки Стайлза за спину, то он уже более чем возбужден.

\- - -

Офицер Дерек «Ничто не встанет между мной и моими трусами от Келвина Кляйна» Хейл – новичок в участке Бикон-Хиллз. Еще недавно он был одним из лучших полицейских Нью-Йорка. Похоже, больше никто о нём ничего не мог рассказать. И зачем, черт возьми, он уехал из Нью-Йорка, чтобы работать в этом захолустье?

Всё это Стайлз узнает от очень болтливого трансвестита-проститутки (трансгендера? Стайлз не уверен в своем знании номенклатуры, но он не хочет быть грубияном), пока они оба сидят в участке в ожидании оформления. Конни Лингус весьма впечатлена офицером Хейлом, но, похоже, очень расстроена тем, что не он ее арестовывал. Стайлз утешает её тем, что у неё еще будет возможность. Это в значительной степени приободрило Мисс Лингус.

Когда появляется Хейл и без предупреждения вздергивает Стайлза на ноги, схватив его за до сих пор ноющую руку, Конни смотрит на него, завистливо надув губы, а Стайлз ей подмигивает.

Пока Стайлза тащат по участку, он слышит различные вариации шепотков на тему «снова мальчишка Стилински», хотя это и несправедливо, ведь его так редко ловят на месте преступления. Он любит думать о себе как о персоне, о которой ходят слухи в кулуарах, к сожалению, пока лишь небольшой «тёмной стороны» Бикон-Хиллз.

Что, скорее всего, значит, что он слишком романтизирует свою известность благодаря взрывам унитазов, но кому какое дело.

В последнее время он расширял свой репертуар небольшими взрывами. Урны, светильники, совсем недавно уличный фонарь. Из-за него он и попался. Попался он не в то время как минировал фонарь, а когда стоял неподалеку, активируя заряд дистанционным устройством и улыбаясь как идиот. Так получилось, что этот самый Хейл в тот момент выходил из его любимого кафе и просто увидел выражение лица Стайлза. И Стайлз бы, наверное, не попался, если бы не побежал. Хейл был в гражданском, но у него на цепочке вокруг шеи болтался значок, и Стайлз запаниковал.

Но сейчас он не паникует. У Хейла нет веских улик, чтобы связать его с взрывом фонаря, лишь только пульт, который был в кармане Стайлза, а это обычный переделанный пульт от гаража, чье единственное назначение сейчас мелкими осколками было рассыпано по всей Третьей улице.

Хейл разрезает пластиковый хомут, Стайлз не видит чем, но это явно что-то очень острое. Затем парень толкает Стайлза на стул, обходит стол и садится, игнорируя Стайлза. Он берет в руки папку, которая лежит перед ним. В папке много информации, но Стайлз знает, что самое часто встречающееся слово там – это «подозреваемый», поэтому если Хейл собрался его запугать, то у него ничего не выйдет.

Стайлз по полной использует возможность хорошенько рассмотреть накаченного красавчика офицера Хейла. Линии его плеч и груди прекрасно видны сквозь темно-серую футболку, и эти руки, блять. В Нью-Йорке явно более высокие стандарты по физической подготовке, потому что большинство местных копов выглядят так, словно не смогут сделать ни единого отжимания. Хейл же выглядит так, будто может отжать лежа бронированный танк.

На улице он был в кожаной куртке, что, вероятнее всего, было к лучшему: ведь если бы Стайлз раньше увидел его плечевую кобуру, то наверняка побежал бы не от Хейла, а ему навстречу, высунув язык. Раз уж зашла об этом речь, то интересно, как будет ощущаться языком его легкая щетина? Приятно колючей или отстойно колючей? Стайлз обожает проводить испытания своих гипотез, и не все его эксперименты включают в себя порох и государственное имущество.

Ладно, Стайлзу пора остановиться, иначе ему придется уделить внимание стояку в своих штанах. Пора приняться за дело.

\- Интересное чтиво, офицер Хейл?

Хейл продолжает читать ровно тридцать четыре секунды – Стайлз ведет отсчет по древним часам на стене – прежде, чем захлопнуть папку и положить её на стол.

\- Не особо. Старшеклассник с трагической историей о бездарно потраченной юности и об упущенном потенциале. Ничего нового.

Стайлз не ожидал такого услышать, и он слегка раздражается, но пытается это не показать. Блять, ничего нового?

\- Правда. Вы видели, чтобы кто-нибудь расплавил ацетоном трибуну для выступления перед парадом выпускников? Это все не подтверждено, конечно.

\- Всегда одно и то же. Я видел тысячи таких, как ты. Ты думаешь, что круче всех, что ты умнее своих родителей, учителей. Умнее всех. Кто-то когда-то просто сказал тебе, что ты ебанутый, и ты поверил в это. Поэтому ты решил стать самым ебанутым в городе.

Ну вот теперь они снова на знакомой территории.

\- Это… это гениально!- ахает Стайлз.- Вы идеально меня охарактеризовали! Я увидел, что был не прав, и теперь встану на путь истинный.

Выслушивая его тираду, Хейл даже не повел своими неправдоподобно густыми бровями.

\- Думаешь, что был осторожен? Или тебе, возможно, просто везло? Это не так. Я скажу тебе то, что никто здесь еще тебе не говорил. В любом другом месте тебя бы арестовали уже десять раз. И ты бы уже отбывал срок в колонии для несовершеннолетних. Ты устраиваешь взрывы в такое время, когда за такое же преступление взрослых сажают в Гуантанамо.

Стайлз смеется.

\- Ну да. Итак… вы хотите сказать, что все ваши новые коллеги совершенно некомпетентны? На вашем месте я бы не стал выступать с такими заявлениями перед рождественской вечеринкой.

\- Я хочу сказать, что все мои новые коллеги жалеют тебя.

\- Простите, что?

\- Ты меня слышал. Им тебя жалко. Самый титулованный шериф города убит выстрелом во время обычного вызова по домашнему насилию, оставив жену одну с десятилетним сыном. Жене приходится еще больше работать, чтобы сводить концы с концами. Поэтому ничего удивительного в том, что сын становится немного буйным. Ведет себя вызывающе. Ведь это лучший способ дать выход эмоциям.

Челюсть Стайлза сейчас где-то в районе гребаного пола. Никто не говорит с ним об отце. Это здесь правило номер один. Стайлз никогда никого не травмировал. И никогда этого не сделает. И никто не говорит о его отце. Когда Стайлз наконец может говорить, его голос скрипит как разбитое стекло и ржавые гвозди.

\- Пошли. Вы. На хуй.

Хейл продолжает свою речь, словно Стайлз ничего и не говорил.

\- Но у тебя уже почти не осталось времени. Похоже, что у тебя около… пяти месяцев. Возможно, тебе это кажется огромным сроком, но, позволь сказать тебе, сделаешь подобную хрень в день своего восемнадцатилетия, и они перестанут игнорировать твои выходки.

Стайлз уже все сказал, что должен был сказать. Добавлять что-то еще будет лишним. Но Хейл продолжает.

\- Ты хотя бы раз задумывался, какую боль причиняешь своей матери, что она…

Стайлз в те же секунду преодолевает расстояние между ними, его кулак жестко впечатывается в челюсть Дерека. И не то чтобы Стайлз раньше много дрался, он не из того типа парней. Но ему приходилось давать сдачи, и никогда ему еще не казалось, будто он ударил кирпичную стену. Кирпичную стену со щетиной. Господи боже, похоже, он сломал палец, а Хейл даже не поморщился.

К черту все, Хейлу хочется играть не по правилам, Стайлз тоже так умеет. У него короткие ногти, но он все равно вцепляется в лицо копа. Или пытается это сделать. Хейл хватает оба запястья Стайлза своей одной огромной ручищей, оставляя Стайлза в унизительной позе прижатым животом к столу. Когда Стайлз пытается вывернуться, Хейл просто хватает его за задник худи свободной рукой и тащит по оставшейся части стола, словно Стайлз - пушинка, бумаги и ручки летят во все стороны.

Хейл без особых усилий плюхается обратно на стул, и, судя по тому, как он держит Стайлза, тот окажется на его гребаных коленях, их грудные клетки практически соприкасаются. Стайлз отталкивает его, и Дерек, офицер чертов Хейл, позволяет ему это сделать, но только до тех пор, пока Стайлз не оказывается сидящим на самом краю колен Дерека, облокотившись спиной на стол Дерека, а запястья Стайлза до сих пор крепко сжаты в стальной хватки мужчины.

Стайлз готов поклясться, что видит, как глаза Дерека сияют голубым, но это, должно быть, эффект от мигающей флуоресцентной лампы, потому что сейчас они просто практически черные, сфокусированные на Стайлзе, словно ничего другого не существует и никогда не существовало.

\- Если ты считаешь меня полным придурком, то ты не ошибаешься. Я не имею права говорить о твоей семье, и ты можешь ударить меня еще раз, если хочешь.

Дерек резко отпускает запястья Стайлза, но у того не поднимается рука ударить Дерека.

К его чести, Дерек не ухмыляется.

\- Я больше не буду их упоминать. Но я буду тем засранцем, который будет следить за тем, чтобы к тебе относились как к любой другой мелкой шпане, которая шатается по округе, прогуливая школу и портя государственное имущество. Потому что ты для меня такой же, как и они, пока не докажешь обратное.

\- Ты думаешь, что можешь запугать меня?- огрызается Стайлз, хотя его голос дрожит.

В этот раз Дерек все же ухмыляется.

\- У меня свои методы,- затем он стаскивает Стайлза со своих колен.- Тебе, возможно, повезло. В Нью-Йорке таких как ты судят как взрослых с шестнадцати лет. В этот раз ты, вероятно, отделаешься штрафом и общественными работами,- он встает,- тебя обычно кто-то отвозит домой?

Стайлз кивает, не доверяя своим голосовым связкам.

\- Значит, в этот раз тебе чертовски не повезло. Телефон прямо по курсу.

Даже звонок матери, поездка домой в тишине и её слезы в тот же момент, когда они вдвоем заходят в дом, не останавливают Стайлза от того, чтобы улечься в кровать и отдрочить, думая о Дереке: как Дерек наваливается на него, как щетина Дерека колет его бедра. Он дрочит, пока его член и рука не начинают болеть.

Он и правда бесполезный уебок.

\- - -

Стайлз ходит в школу, когда это необходимо. Он появляется на всех опросах и тестах и проходит их без проблем, что только доказывает тот факт, что всё в промежутке между его появлениями в школе на самом деле бесполезно.

Кроме того, все люди там просто жалки. Не то чтобы Стайлз считает себя эдаким Холденом Колфилдом, но все участники сложной школьной иерархии и так относятся к нему как к пустому месту, поэтому он сомневается в том, что хоть кто-то замечает его отсутствие. Скотт заметил бы, но отец Скотта переехал на другой конец страны, когда они были в средней школе, нанял дорогого адвоката и каким-то образом получил полную опеку над Скоттом лишь бы насолить его матери. Они общаются по скайпу, но Стайлзу удается увидеть Скотта не чаще чем дважды в год, во время назначенных судом встреч.

Учителя тоже его не замечают. Возможно, они даже мечтают, чтобы он исчез навсегда, ведь они давно поставили на нем крест. Когда он на уроках, то постоянно ерзает и задает вопросы (он серьезно подозревает, что они не знают ответы на них), поэтому все счастливы, когда Стайлз получает свои минимально необходимые для прохождения обучения баллы.

В последнее время Стайлз занимается только вандализмом, и то вяло. Это было здорово, когда он был младше, но сейчас он понимает, что есть лишь три типа людей, которые занимаются этим: настоящие артисты, члены уличных банд и тупые дети, которые не могут придумать ничего более креативного. Стайлз не подходит ни под один из этих типов (ну, к третьему он себя уже не относит), обычно он ставит себя выше такого времяпрепровождения, но городскую публичную библиотеку только что перекрасили, и огромное пустое пространство позади библиотеки прямо таки просится на грех, а Стайлз любит отдавать дань классикам. Он все еще не решил, какую цитату выберет, девяносто процентов идиотов этого города не смогут её оценить, даже те, кто и в самом деле ходят в библиотеку. Обыватели.

Он едва успевает достать из своего рюкзака баллончик с краской, как слышит голос, произносящий у него за спиной:

\- Граффити? Серьезно?

Ладно, как, блять, Дерек, точнее офицер Хейл (Стайлзу пора перестать думать о нем как о Дереке), оказался за его спиной? Стайлз не дурак, он знает, что никого там не было буквально пару секунд назад. Но он не будет радовать Хейла, поэтому просто говорит:

\- Возможно, вы сможете мне помочь. Пытаюсь выбрать между более многозначительной «Такие дела» или более длинной «Все было прекрасно и ничуть не больно».

К его удивлению Дерек выглядит задумчиво.

\- Довольно унылый выбор – напоминание о смерти или настоящая эпитафия. Я сам вообще больше фанат «Колыбели для кошки».

\- Серьезно, и вы меня зовете унылым?

Ладно, значит, засранец знает Воннегута. И что, блять, с того?

\- Вы теперь преследуете меня, Хейл?

Прошло четыре дня с инцидента в участке, и Стайлз не ожидал так скоро снова увидеть Дерека. Ну, не считая его мыслей о нем.

\- Слышал от школьного надзирателя, что ты не пришел сегодня на уроки. Ты же у нас начинающий интеллигент, вот я и решил, что встречу тебя здесь.

Это полная жопа, но жопа эта стоит перед ним в неприлично обтягивающих джинсах и поношенной кожаной куртке, к которой в действительности Стайлзу страшно хочется прикоснуться.

\- Ну вот, я здесь. Та-да.

Дерек важной походкой направляется к Стайлзу, по-другому это не назовешь, и вырывает у него из рук баллончик.

\- Почему бы мне не отвезти тебя в школу? В этот раз никаких телефонных звонков.

\- Думаете, что делаете мне одолжение?- спрашивает Стайлз, следуя за Дереком в обход здания к парковке.

\- Запомни эту мысль,- говорит Дерек, его голос кажется слишком уж довольным. Затем он достает брелок с ключами и нажимает на кнопку, огнями отзывается глянцевая черная Камаро.

Черт побери. Если Стайлз начнет сопротивляться, прижмет ли Дерек его к машине? Нагнет его над капотом, наденет на запястья еще один пластиковый хомут, потрется пахом о задницу Стайлза…

Ладно, пора завязать с этими мыслями, пока Дерек все еще думает, что Стайлз всего лишь капает слюнями на его машину.

\- Приятно осознавать, что деньги налогоплательщиков тратятся с пользой.

Над ним снова в открытую смеются.

\- Во-первых, когда найдешь работу и начнешь платить налоги, тогда и сможешь жаловаться. Во-вторых, это моя машина. В случае необходимости у меня есть съемная сирена. В-третьих, как думаешь, что будет эффективнее в погоне - Форд Краун Виктория начала девяностых или эта машина?

\- Часто участвуешь в погонях в Бикон-Хиллз?- саркастично интересуется Стайлз, залезая в чудовищно непрактичную, но чертовски сексуальную машину. Ему даже наплевать на то, что его собственный джип припаркован у заправки в двух кварталах отсюда.

\- Нет пока, но всегда есть надежда.

Внутри салон не так оснащен, как обычная патрульная машина, но в нем есть рация, и спустя пару мгновений после того, как они отъезжают, Дерек сообщает свое местоположение. Он упоминает «прогуливающего старшеклассника», но ни слова не говорит о баллончике с краской, поэтому Стайлз решает, что все это было проделано с целью просто его запугать, заставить его думать, что Дерек все время за ним наблюдает, и повлиять таким образом на его поведение.

Ну, блять, удачи в этом.

Они доезжают до школы за десять минут, потому что неужели кто-то осмелится остановить Дерека за превышение скоростного лимита? Дерек всю дорогу молчит, и если он пытается подтолкнуть Стайлза к разговорам о его ужасном трагическом детстве, то это не работает, потому что Стайлз слишком занят, наблюдая за рукой Дерека на рычаге переключения передач. И пытаясь исподтишка разглядеть заднее сидение, на котором, к его величайшему сожалению, никак не уместиться двум взрослым мужчинам (ну, одному неуклюжему ребенку-переростку и бодибилдеру). Это, конечно, разочаровывает.

Но тут Дерек подъезжает к школе и одним движением своих бровей намекает Стайлзу, что тому пора тащить свою задницу на уроки. Этому учат в полицейской академии Нью-Йорка?

\- Вам не стоило,- говорит Стайлз.

\- Всегда пожалуйста.

\- Нет, я имею в виду, Вам, и правда, не стоило. Сейчас как раз химия. Я могу пойти туда, изобрести лед-девять и уничтожить весь мир.

\- Пожалуй, я рискну,- отвечает Дерек.

Стайлз закатывает глаза и поднимается по ступенькам. Отлично, просто прекрасно. Дерек показал, на что способен, теперь Стайлзу придется быть аккуратнее. В следующий раз Дерек ни за что его не поймает.

\- - -

Но, конечно же, он его ловит.

Чаще всего, еще до того как Стайлз даже успевает составить план своих действий. Его заначку незаконных фейерверков Дерек конфискует, когда он собирается устроить импровизированное световое шоу за водонапорной башней. На улице темно хоть глаз выколи, и Стайлз очень мужественно пищит, когда его фонарик освещает лицо Дерека. И снова Стайлз ничего не слышал.

\- Что за хрень, мужик? Ты что ли ищейка, натасканная на взрывчатку?

Дерек смеется в ответ на это, упаковывая и увозя по меньшей мере трехлетний запас ворованной пиротехники, которая, скорее всего, сгниет где-то в хранилище улик. Или еще хуже, Дерек устроит свой собственный фейерверк, также как и в случае с травой: Стайлз уверен, что большинство травы, которую конфискуют в Бикон-Хиллз, каким-то образом оказывается в кармане офицера, которого Стайлз ни разу не видел без пакета начос в руке.

Дерек не всегда успевает вовремя, но складывается ощущение, что он всегда поблизости. Стайлз пытается пронести под курткой диск Skyrim, и Дерек тут как тут, когда срабатывает защита.

Дерек разглядывает обложку игры.

\- Ха. Готов был поспорить, что ты фанат Assassin's Creed.

\- Если бы я хотел увидеть, как искажают американскую историю, то пошел бы в школу,- говорит Стайлз, закатывая глаза, чтобы скрыть свой шок. Ему очень сложно представить Дерек с Xbox.- Ну и драконы, конечно.

Менеджер решает не возбуждать дело, но заставляет Стайлза заплатить за игру, и, блять, шестьдесят долларов коту под хвост. Не то что бы Стайлз не хотел эту игру изначально, но он вряд ли может куда-то устроиться на работу, и хоть его мама и пашет за двоих, они с трудом сводят концы с концами. Что еще хуже, так это выражение лица менеджера. Не гнев. С ним бы Стайлз справился. В первый раз он обращает внимание и видит снисхождение и, возможно, даже жалость. Это выводит его из себя.

Как оказалось, он еще легко отделался, потому что Дерек держит свое слово и составляет официальные отчеты каждый раз, когда ловит Стайлза на чем-то незаконном. Ничего серьезного, но он получает несколько штрафов, которые они с мамой не могут себе позволить. И он даже не может хорошенько напиться без того, чтобы Дерек не запер его в камеру в участке на ночь.

Стайлз не может для себя решить - к лучшему или к худшему, что Дерек так чертовски сексуален. Раньше Стайлз видел его только в гражданском, но когда он появляется в фантазиях Стайлза, то в половине случаев одет в форму. И с наручниками. Стайлз не может ругать себя за то, что превращается в ходячее клише. Все оправдывает тот факт, что такой шикарный парень постоянно мелькает в его жизни, хмурясь так, словно мечтает перегнуть Стайлза через свои колени и отшлепать.

Что тоже является весьма таким неплохим клише.

Но Стайлз не идиот, он знает, что комиссия по делам несовершеннолетних обращает внимание на его дело каждый раз, когда его ловят, и список его провинностей растет. В основном это безобидные проступки, мелкие правонарушения, и все это исчезнет, когда ему исполнится восемнадцать… но тогда его будут судить как взрослого. Поэтому ему очень-очень нужно как-нибудь избавиться от офицера Хейла.

Или завалить его. И то, и другое покатит. Оба варианты шикарны.

На самом деле, Стайлз весьма зол на себя за то, что не подумал просто поискать в гугле информацию о добросовестном офицере сразу после их первой встречи. Самые свежие ссылки были новостями о его героических подвигах в Нью-Йорке. И они были и, правда, весьма героическими: конфискации наркотиков, благодаря которым были закрыты картели, захваты заложников с перестрелками и даже уличная погоня на машинах по Бруклину.

Хотя, казалось, что Дерек вошел в ряды полиции вскоре после школы, его послужной список был уж очень впечатляющим для человека его возраста – он не мог быть старше двадцати четырех. Он снискал популярность после того, как пару лет назад спас похищенную девочку, а затем с тех пор каким-то образом умудрялся быть втянутым практически в каждую чрезвычайную ситуацию.

Похоже, что полиция Нью-Йорка тоже обратила на это внимание. Сложно что-то понять по статьям в газетах. В них никогда невозможно нормально рассмотреть лицо Дерека, но нельзя спутать с кем-то другим имя или это тело. Показания свидетелей или других копов обычно указывают на то, что, по идее, Дерека на месте событий быть не должно было. Он просто появлялся ниоткуда и становился героем дня. И ни разу его серьезно не ранили, по крайней мере, упоминаний об этом Стайлз не нашел.

Дерек ну никак не мог быть активным участником всех этих разнообразных преступлений по всему городу для того, чтобы выставить себя героем. Ну, если только он не был главой мафии, кем он очевидно не являлся. Где бы он находил на все это время? Но если Стайлз сложил все факты и нашел это подозрительным, то он мог поспорить, что и начальство Дерека это сделало. Возможно, именно из-за этого он и уехал из Нью-Йорка. Но зачем было приезжать в это Богом забытое место на другом конце страны под названием Бикон-Хиллз?

Пролистав пару страниц результатов в гугле, Стайлз находит ответ – Дерек здесь вырос. Даже ходил в местную школу и играл за бейсбольную команду.

Пока вся его семья не сгорела в пожаре. Выжили только Дерек и его старшая сестра Лора.

Господи. Это было девять лет назад, и Дереку было всего пятнадцать. Наверное, поэтому никто в участке не говорит о нем, все и так уже в курсе. Стайлз не помнит это событие, ничего удивительного. Но он помнит, как его отец частенько вспоминал «тот ужасный пожар». Дерек знал отца Стайлза? По меньшей мере, отец наверняка участвовал в расследовании, даже если его и не было на месте преступления.

Но он там был, потому что Стайлз находит зернистую черно-белую фотографию, на которой отец накидывает одеяло на плечи мальчику, отвернувшемуся от камеры. Подписи нет, но наверняка мальчик – это Дерек.

Стайлз взбешен. Мало что может довести Стайлза до праведного гнева, но почему-то эта безобидная старая фотография вызывает у него желание что-то сломать, причинить боль. Причинить боль Дереку. Стайлз забывает о том, как хотел ударить его каменное лицо, вместо этого он представляет, как обхватывает пальцами шею Дерека, сжимает и сжимает, пока его лицо не краснеет, а глаза не выпучиваются…

Стайлза ужасно пугает, насколько сильно ему этого хочется, как правдоподобна была картинка в его голове. Он опускает взгляд и видит, как его руки до боли сжимают край стола. Он не только закрывает вкладку, но и удаляет всю историю браузера, словно это поможет стереть из его головы память о том, как его родной отец практически обнимал Дерека чертова Хейла. Не важно, что Дерек тогда был всего лишь ребенком. Не важно, что Дерек потерял не одного, а одиннадцать членов семьи. Важно то, что мертвый отец Стайлза утешал парня, который в данный момент превращает жизнь Стайлза в ад.

Стайлзу даже не надо особо стараться. Он прогуливает школу на следующий день, быстро проезжая по городу на своем «неприметном» голубом джипе к лесной полосе, где в канаве лежит старая брошенная машина. Она там уже много лет, и Стайлз хранил ее для особого случая. Он пытался найти термитную смесь, но десять литров бензина тоже сработают.

Он только заканчивает с бензином и теперь ведет дорожку из черного порошка на безопасное расстояние, когда подъезжает Камаро, из которой выходит как всегда идиотски сексуальный Дерек. Стайлз сжимает кулаки и ждет, пока Дерек нарушит молчание.

Спустя пару долгих минут тишины он спрашивает:

\- Ну, и какой у тебя сегодня противозаконный научный эксперимент? Разобьешь стекла звуковыми волнами?

Стайлзу не нужно говорить ни слова, потому что дувший до этого ветер внезапно прекращается, и Стайлз видит, что Дерек почувствовал запах бензина даже раньше, чем он сам.

Если бы он специально внимательно не следил, то, возможно, не заметил бы, как слегка расширяются глаза Дерека, как он сжимает челюсть. Но Стайлз наблюдает и видит, что нашел его уязвимое место.

\- Стайлз,- медленно говорит Дерек.- Мы на краю леса. И сейчас ветрено, если хоть одна искра…

\- О, да,- сладко говорит Стайлз.- Я забыл. Ты же эксперт по пожарам.

А затем он зажигает спичку.

В этот раз глаза Дерека совершенно точно стали ледяного голубого цвета, Стайлз в этом уверен. Но он не успевает это осмыслить, прежде чем его валят лицом в траву, а руку болезненно заламывают. В этот раз Дерек не прижимает его своим весом полностью, но колено Дерека давит на его поясницу, прямо в почку, так сильно, что слезы застилают глаза Стайлза. Да пофиг, ему так даже легче говорить гадости.

\- Что, считаешь меня своим подопечным? Думаешь снова стать героем и спасти сынка шерифа от него самого?

\- Это не…

Но Стайлз не собирается давать Дереку слово.

\- В какой срок ты планируешь свести нас на почве нашего трагического прошлого? Хочешь напомнить мне о смерти моего отца, сказать, что она сделала меня тем ублюдком, которым я сейчас являюсь? Тогда давай поговорим о твоем комплексе героя, полагаю, что он напрямую связан со смертью всей твоей семьи.

\- Закрой рот, Стайлз,- рычит Дерек, эти звуки больше напоминают животное, чем человека. И хоть он слегка ослабляет нажим колена на спину Стайлза, все, что занимает мысли Стайлза сейчас, это то фото его отца, где он кладет руку на плечо Дерека, словно тот его родной сын.

\- Хочешь знать, что я думаю? Думаю, что ты винишь себя. Расследование пожара зашло в тупик, верно? Известно только, что это химический пожар. Ты винишь себя, потому что это твоих рук дело? Именно поэтому ты всех спасаешь, из-за угрызений совести? Зачем ты хочешь спасти меня?

Дерек рычит, Стайлз ни разу за всю свою жизнь не слышал такой звук, и Дерека словно отшвыривает от Стайлза, который остается лежать лицом в грязи.

Когда Стайлз медленно поднимается, он немного удивлен, что видит Дерека, который еще не ушел, а стоит и смотрит на него как на грязь.

\- Хочешь уничтожить свою жизнь? Мне, блять, по хуй.

\- Не твое собачье дело, что я творю со своей жизнью!- кричит Стайлз, сам удивляясь громкости своего голоса.

Хейл кивает, сильно сжав челюсть. Он выглядит так, будто слишком зол, чтобы произнести хоть слово, словно он может убить Стайлза одним взглядом. Наконец, он подходит, вырывает коробку со спичками из пальцев Стайлза, а затем заставляет его вывернуть карманы. Он молча обыскивает рюкзак Стайлза и бардачок джипа, забрав найденную там зажигалку. Стайлз не уверен, что закон позволяет Дереку обыскивать его машину, но в данный момент Стайлз задыхается от злости, и к тому же Дерек там ничего не найдет. Он просто хочет, чтобы Дерек свалил. Свалил из его жизни навсегда.

Когда Дерек убирает спички и зажигалку и возвращается к Камаро, Стайлз практически уверен, что его желание исполнится. Но, конечно же, Хейл не может не оставить последнее слово за собой.

\- Думаешь, ты причиняешь боль только себе, но ты ошибаешься. У тебя все еще есть близкие люди, которым ты делаешь больно.

И в тот момент, когда Стайлз думает, что невозможно разозлиться еще сильнее, Дерек садится в Камаро, заводит мотор и поэтому не может слышать душераздирающий отчаянный вопль, наконец-то сорвавшийся с губ Стайлза.

Стайлзу приходится десять минут сидеть в салоне джипа и ждать, пока его руки не перестанут трястись так сильно, что он не может вести машину. И даже сейчас он едет со скоростью улитки, потому что не в силах себя заставить обратить внимание на такие мелочи как, например, зажегшийся красный свет. Удивительно, но домой он добирается без происшествий.

Сперва он удивлен, что никого нет дома. Потом он понимает, что еще даже нет полудня, конечно, мама на работе. Несмотря на то, что Стайлз один в доме, после того как он поднимается на второй этаж и его тошнит желчью в мусорную корзину, он прижимает к лицу подушку, продолжая кричать снова и снова.

\- - -

Когда Стайлз открывает глаза, он слышит, как хлопает входная дверь. Смотрит на часы - сейчас пол шестого вечера. Мама пришла домой и довольно рано. В какой-то момент он, должно быть, уснул или отключился. Как бы то ни было, его лицо сейчас покрыто корочкой из высохших слез.

Шатаясь, он доходит до ванной комнаты. Лицо, которое он видит в зеркале, выглядит лет на двенадцать. Только он знает, что не выглядел таким жалким и опустошенным в двенадцать лет. Это было до того, как уехал Скотт, как раз перед тем как он купил у старшеклассника свою первую дюжину взрывных устройств. Пару месяцев он набирался смелости опробовать одно из них на почтовом ящике соседа и только тогда в первый раз почувствовал наслаждение от того, что сделал нечто запретное, нечто опасное.

Мама была в ярости. Но когда она перестала злиться? Когда поняла, что Стайлз не стоит ее злости?

Пока Стайлз умывает лицо, то осознает, что это был не риторический вопрос. Он действительно хочет узнать ответ, даже если это причинит ему боль. Должна же быть точка отсчета, когда он из «хорошего ребёнка с проблемами» превратился в «проблемного ребёнка».

Спускаясь по лестнице, он чувствует себя так, словно пробирается сквозь болото, но это ни в коей мере не сравнится с тем моментом, когда мама видит его лицо. Она выпускает из рук письма, просто роняет их на пол и изумленно на него смотрит.

\- Милый, что случилось?

Тысяча невысказанных слов проносится в голове Стайлза, которые он хотел бы сказать, спросить, молить, но все, что у него получается, это слабое:

\- Мама.

Она тут же подбегает к нему, обнимает, поглаживая по спине. Спустя дюжину задыхающихся глотков воздуха он говорит:

\- Прости меня, мама. Мне очень-очень жаль.

Она просто обнимает его сильнее, и он понимает, что даже не может вспомнить, когда они в последний раз обнимались.

\- Я так тебя люблю,- говорит она, и этим словно вонзает нож ему в сердце.- Что бы ни случилось, я люблю тебя. Ничто и никогда это не изменит.

\- Я знаю,- выдыхает он с рыданием, слезы снова начинают течь, когда он говорит, спутано и едва различимо.- Я ничего не сделал… не в этот раз. Я почти сделал, но остановился. Но потом я все-таки… сделал? Прости, что я… такой. Прости меня.

Она отстраняется и смотрит на него, положив руку ему на щеку. Он выше ее с четырнадцати лет, но она до сих пор может пригвоздить его к месту одним своим взглядом.

\- Никогда не извиняйся за то, что ты такой, какой ты есть. Только за то, что ты делаешь.

\- Тогда прости меня за все. За все ту глупую херню, которую я творил.

Она даже не делает ему замечание из-за грубого слова, просто снова притягивает к себе и говорит:

\- Это я должна извиняться. Я просто… так долго не понимала, как говорить с тобой. Я так боялась сказать что-то не то, что не говорила ничего. Даже то, как сильно тебя люблю.

\- Ты говоришь это иногда.

\- Но веришь ли ты в это?

Стайлз не знает, как на это отвечать. Он всегда предполагал, что мама его любит, потому что все хорошие матери любят своих детей, а у него хорошая мама. Она так много работает, чтобы дать Стайлзу больше, чем тот заслуживает. Но она не знает, что он творил. Она знает, что он иногда прогуливает школу и попадает в неприятности. Если бы она была в курсе всего… кому бы это понравилось?

\- Мама, ты не знаешь.

\- Чего я не знаю?

Стайлз глубоко вдыхает.

\- Все, что я…

\- Взрывал? Воровал? Рисовал пенисы баллончиком с краской? Хотя, судя по последним новостям, ты давно уже прошел стадию граффити с пенисами.

Стайлз чувствует слабость во всем теле, все рациональные мысли его покидают, потому что, во-первых, мама знает о его неофициальном криминальном прошлом и, во-вторых, мама только что сказала слово «пенис». Два раза.

\- Ты знаешь?

\- Милый, я не переставала дружить с коллегами твоего отца после того, как он… после того, как его убили. Я постоянно обедаю вместе с Дженис.

Дженис – пожилая дама, дежурный полицейский, которой Стайлз посылает воздушные поцелуи всякий раз, когда оказывается в участке. Внезапно что-то словно замыкается в его голове, и он чувствует себя глупым ребенком, который не осознавал, что у его мамы есть своя личная жизнь. Она не только работает, готовит и беспокоится о Стайлзе. У нее есть друзья, с которыми она ходить обедать, пока Стайлз неизвестно где портит очередное имущество.

\- Но… если ты знала…

Теперь уже мама Стайлза отводит взгляд, загораясь стыдливым румянцем, а Стайлз уже готов просто под пол провалиться.

\- Вот почему я должна извиниться. Психологи не могли тебе помочь, тебя выгнали из команды по лакроссу, я не знала, что делать. Я думала, что любое мое слово все усугубит, что ты еще больше начнешь протестовать. Ты никому не причинял боль, и ты сдавал все тесты в школе, пусть и с низкими оценками, поэтому я подумала… подумала, что тебе нужно избавиться от злости в твоей душе.

И это… почти то же самое, что говорил Дерек в день их первой встречи.

\- Думаю…- начинает Стайлз, у него во рту сухо, как в пустыне.- Думаю, что, возможно, это наконец-то закончилось.

Его мама выглядит встревоженной, но не выпускает его из своих рук.

\- Я знаю, что никогда этого не говорила, но ты был таким храбрым сегодня, поэтому… я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне. Рассказал все. Я не… я не могу обещать, что не разозлюсь, но мне нужно знать.

Стайлз кивает, он удивлен тем, что действительно хочет рассказать.

\- Есть… есть один коп. Офицер Хейл.

\- Дерек Хейл?

\- Ты о нем знаешь?

\- Милый, все женщины и многие мужчины, которые связаны с участком, знают о Дереке Хейле. Но я не знала, что ты знаком с ним,- внезапно она смотрит на него с подозрением.- Вы же не…

\- Нет, ничего такого!- вопит Стайлз.

«Только в моей голове»,- не добавляет он. Есть еще кое-что, о чем ему нужно поговорить с мамой, но это совершенно точно подождет до следующего раза.

\- Он просто… приглядывал за мной, наверное? Он сказал, что все относились ко мне по-другому, потому что… из-за отца, а Дерек не стал этого делать. Поэтому он вроде как пытался перевоспитать меня. И наказывал меня, когда я этого заслуживал.

\- Понятно,- спокойно отвечает мама.- Теперь понятно, откуда взялись штрафы.

Стайлз переходит к самой неприятной части рассказа.

\- Но до вчерашнего дня я не знал о пожаре. В смысле я вроде как помнил, что отец говорил о пожаре, но я не знал, что это были Хейлы… я не знал, что это была семья Дерека.

Мама Стайлза кивает.

\- Это было ужасно. Твой отец одним из первых прибыл на место происшествия, но ничего уже нельзя было сделать. Он был там, когда Дерек пришел со школы и увидел пожар. Дереку было… по-моему, в то время он был примерно твоего возраста, возможно, немного помладше. Твой отец ужасно переживал за него и за его сестру, но особенно за Дерека. Он постоянно говорил, как было бы ужасно, если бы это был его собственный… О.

Стайлзу ничего не нужно говорить о том фото и о том, что это несправедливо и что он должен быть на месте Дерека, мама понимает его без слов. Может, это умение, которое есть у всех мам или только у миссис Стилински. Все это время Стайлзу на самом деле стоило быть более внимательным к своей маме.

\- Я немного… довел его сегодня,- говорит Стайлз, глядя в пол, потому что не может смотреть маме в глаза.- Я говорил… ужасные вещи. И делал это специально.

\- Ну, теперь тебе нужно будет извиниться.

Стайлз шокировано поднимает взгляд.

\- Мама!

\- Никаких отговорок. Настало время для меня быть матерью. И не нужно говорить мне, что ты сказал ему, потому что я прекрасно знаю, каким острым на язык ты бываешь. Тебе придется извиниться перед офицером Хейлом.

\- Мама, я…- Стайлз чувствует, как румянец ползет по его шее.- Не думаю, что смогу посмотреть ему в глаза после всего. Никогда не смогу. И у него же есть пистолет.

\- Знаешь, есть одно замечательное современное устройство, полагаю, ты с ним знаком, ведь оно лежит у тебя в заднем кармане. Называется телефон. Говорят, что почти у всех в наши дни такие есть.

Промелькнувшая у нее на губах тень улыбки отпускает, наконец, сердце Стайлза из железных оков, сжимавших его последние минуты.

\- Не знаю, я склоняюсь к тому, чтобы направить ему телеграмму. Или вызвать Пони Экспресс. Как думаешь, у них есть голубиная почта?

Она широко улыбается, но ее взгляд остается непоколебимым.

\- Шути, сколько хочешь, но сделай это. Дженис расскажет мне, звонил ты или нет.

Блять, она очень хороша в роли «мамы». Почему именно от этого к глазам Стайлза подкатывают слезы, он не знает, но он снова ее обнимает, крепко сжимая.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя. Я знаю, что был отвратительным сыном, но я люблю тебя.

\- Ты никогда не был отвратительным сыном. Признаю, я пристрастна, но я так же имею полное право оценивать твои поступки. Ты слишком умный по сравнению со сверстниками, ты злишься, ты одинок, тебе больно, но ты не плохой человек. Ты никогда таким не был.

Стайлз прячет в волосах матери свою глупую, полную слез улыбку.

\- Ты не считаешь меня ебнутым?

\- Нет, но не думай, что я не заставлю тебя вымыть рот с мылом, молодой человек. Давно пора взяться за тебя.

\- - -

Удивительно, но отказаться от бомб совсем несложно. Мама дает Стайлзу разрешение уничтожать его собственное имущество на заднем дворе в безграничном количестве, придерживаясь, конечно, безопасного расстояния от дома, но слова «разрешение» и «собственное имущество» портят все веселье.

Он дает психотерапии второй шанс и в этот раз старается изо всех сил. Удивительно, насколько по-другому все ощущается, когда он идет туда по своей воле, не настраивая себя заранее против психолога. Нельзя сказать, что он всегда от нее в восторге и что он не пытается иногда прогуливать (мама постоянно следит, чтобы он этого не делал), но оказывается, что во всей этой фигне про «разговоры по душам» есть свой смысл. Злость никуда не уходит, но он учится ее контролировать, чувствовать ее внутри себя и отпускать.

Хуже всего дела со школой. Большинство учителей удивлены видеть его каждый день. Один или два, кажется, действительно рады ему. Мистер Харрис, похоже, жутко зол, что ему не удастся завалить Стайлза. Но даже на более сносных уроках он не может усидеть спокойно. Его мозг выхватывает что-то из речи учителя и раскручивает до таких масштабов, что он размышляет, был ли коктейль Молотова назван в честь реального человека. А изначально ведь его вызвали отвечать о символизме глаз в Великом Гэтсби.

(Он, кстати, прав по поводу коктейля: был один советский хрен, которого звали Вячеслав Молотов, и он выбесил финнов. Финнов. Кто бы мог подумать? Кроме гугла, конечно.)

Тем не менее, он прекрасно понимает, сколько дней может пропустить, прежде чем ему поставят двойку за прогулы, и у него еще есть запас. Поэтому он распределяет оставшиеся дни, прогуливая школу только тогда, когда совсем уже не в силах ее терпеть. А после этого получает нагоняй от мамы.

На его восемнадцать лет мама дарит ему билет на самолет к Скотту (и Стайлз прекрасно осознает, как ему повезло – визиты к психологу подорвали их бюджет практически до предела). Удивительней всего то, что Скотт смог держать все в секрете во время их еженедельных разговоров по скайпу.

\- Да,- признается Скотт, почесывая шею.- Мне пришлось прикрепить над монитором записку «НЕ ГОВОРИ СТАЙЛЗУ ОБ ЭТОМ».

Ему уже исполнилось восемнадцать, и он планирует вернуться в Бикон-Хиллз после выпуска. Насколько Стайлз помнит, сейчас он работает в местной ветеринарной клинике в Нью-Джерси, но он говорил с единственным в Бикон-Хиллз ветеринаром, и тот сказал, что Скотт может рассчитывать на работу, если закончит курсы помощника ветеринара.

Стайлз слишком зациклен на том, чтобы дотянуть до выпуска, и не думает, чем займется после. Он говорит себе, что это будет новая глава его жизни, чистый лист. Как и его полицейское досье, которое как по волшебству обнулится в день его рождения.

И Стайлз все-таки позвонил и извинился перед Дереком, хотя его матери пришлось пилить его три недели, прежде чем он взял в руки телефон. Она обещала не подслушивать.

\- Стайлз!- воскликнула Дженис, когда он представился.- Не думала, что когда-нибудь услышу тут твой голос.

«Я тоже»,- мрачно подумал Стайлз, но вежливо попросил соединить его с офицером Хейлом. Он не знал, насколько все в участке были в курсе единоличного квеста Дерека по спасению Стайлза, но отсутствие удивления в голосе Дженис в ответ на его просьбу говорит ему о многом.

Через несколько гудков Стайлз услышал щелчок и угрюмое:

\- Дерек Хейл.

\- Эм, здравствуйте, офицер Хейл.

\- Стайлз,- прорычал Дерек, и в его тоне нет ни капли радости по поводу звонка, но Стайлз до сих пор удивлен тому, как стальные нотки в голосе Дерека заставляют пробежать мурашки по всему его телу. И отнюдь не от страха.

У него в голове был полноценный сценарий их диалога, но он его не записывал, а голос Дерека заставил его в считанные секунды все позабыть.

\- Ты чего-то хотел?- нетерпеливо рявкнул Дерек, и, по крайней мере, это вернуло Стайлза к реальности.

\- Да! Я хотел… извиниться. За то, что я наговорил тебе. И за то, что собирался сделать. Я был… были причины, из-за которых я был зол в тот день, но они не оправдывают сказанных мною слов. Мне жаль. Ты этого не заслуживал. Я знаю, что ты пытался мне помочь, а я вел себя как полный идиот.

Последовала долгая пауза, но Стайлз мог слышать, как Дерек дышит. Наконец, он произнес:

\- Это все?

Такого ответа Стайлз не ожидал. Он не рассчитывал, что они сразу станут друзьями, но, по меньшей мере, думал, что Дерек примет его извинения. Или разразится праведным гневом. Поэтому он предпринял еще одну попытку:

\- Эм, мне, правда, очень жаль.

\- Мне нужно работать.

В трубке раздались короткие гудки.

Это было первым уроком Стайлзу: понимание, что даже самые лучшие намерения не могут все исправить по одному щелчку пальца.

\- - -

Второй урок бьет его намного больнее, потому что все идет своим чередом. Пока не катится в тартарары.

Ему не разрешают участвовать в церемонии вручения аттестатов. Он получит свой, и не с самыми низшими оценками, но ему нельзя сидеть вместе с одноклассниками. Он не услышит, как называют его имя, и не пройдет к сцене, чтобы получит корочку. Они вышлют ее по почте. Они все объясняют его прогулами, неуважительным отношением к учителям и инцидентом в кабинете химии в начале года. Стайлз почти уверен, что Харрис приложил к этому руку.

Это настолько дебильное наказание, черт возьми, он же заканчивает школу, только это должно быть важно. Его не должно волновать, что ему не удастся продефилировать в дешевой красной мантии из полиэстера перед своими недоразвитыми одноклассниками, на которых ему в любом случае наплевать.

Но Стайлзу приходится сказать об этом маме, и выражение ее лица… разочарование, которое она быстро маскирует (но недостаточно быстро, чтобы он не заметил), не из-за него, он это понимает. Особенно после того, как она говорит ему, что в любом случае им гордится, а затем уходит, бормоча под нос о «фашистах гуманитариях» и «не могут вытащить голову из задницы», что, безусловно, Стайлзу слышать не полагалось.

Тем не менее, мама разочарована. Если бы он немного раньше взял себя в руки, то мама бы избежала разочарования. И она бы могла увидеть на глазах у всех, что Стайлз хоть раз в жизни сделал что-то правильное.

Психолог советует ему прийти на церемонию (на нее его, конечно, пригласили, видимо, чтобы просто лишний раз уязвить), и это самый идиотский совет, который он слышал в своей жизни. Он не уходит, гневно хлопнув дверью, как ему хотелось бы, но все оставшееся время сеанса он не воспринимает ни одного слова из ее уст.

В его голове словно что-то переключается, и он снова начинает планировать. Ему хочется что-нибудь уничтожить, наблюдать, как что-то рушится, горит или взрывается и думать при этом «Я это сделал». Он хочет сделать что-то такое, что никто не сможет проигнорировать. Беда состоит в том, что когда он начинает планировать, то перестает думать.

На окраине города есть заброшенный железнодорожный вокзал. Он часто бывал там, проводя эксперименты, чтобы высчитать, сколько ему нужно пороха, или разобраться, как работает регулировка момента зажигания. Здание построено из бетона, металла и стекла, ему не так просто нанести ущерб (именно поэтому он изначально его и выбрал в качестве испытательного полигона). Но он не хочет уничтожить здание – или хочет, но знает, что не сможет – возможно, его вполне устроит подрыв одного из железнодорожных вагонов.

Почти все необходимые компоненты он покупает в обычном строительном магазине, а остальное можно стащить из кабинета химии в последние дни занятий, пока Харрис бегает покурить. Он прячет все в глубине своего шкафа и ждет подходящий момент. Его только слегка подташнивает каждый раз, когда мама улыбается ему так, будто он наконец-то стал хорошим сыном. Но это не так, он никогда им не был, и рано или поздно она об этом узнает.

По крайней мере, она не ждала, что он пойдет на вручение аттестатов. Когда она уходит на работу этим утром, то целует его в лоб и говорит:

\- Я горжусь тобой, малыш. Веди себя хорошо.

Как только она уходит, его тошнит в кухонную раковину съеденным завтраком.

Поддавшись ностальгии, он весь день играет в Evil dead, пытаясь не думать о кретинах, с которыми сидел рядом на уроках и которые сейчас идут по украшенному залу к импровизированной сцене и как идиоты машут своим семьям. Стайлз просто продолжает уничтожать все подряд в виртуальном мире, пока не настает время перейти к уничтожению в реальном.

Ему везет: его мама работает сегодня допоздна, поэтому Стайлз дожидается захода солнца прежде, чем выходит из дома. В этом году необычайно холодный май, и хоть он и тепло одет, а печка в джипе работает на полную мощность, ему никак не согреться. Но скоро ему будет теплее, это точно.

Он паркуется на поле позади вокзала, где его не видно с дороги, хотя машины там в любом случае не ездят. Дотащить все необходимое внутрь – это большой геморрой, но даже он не настолько глуп, чтобы смешивать взрывчатые вещества дома и везти их сюда на машине.

Когда он начинает смешивать реактивы, аккуратно отмеривая их количество и добавляя в правильном порядке, его разум остается полностью расслабленным, сфокусированным на одном только деле. В итоге у него выходит четыре закупоренные бутыли, полные летучей жидкости, которые должны вспыхнут при ударе нужной силы. Как, например, если кинуть ими в железнодорожный вагон.

Он берет первую бутыль и поднимает ее к свету. Жидкость почти прозрачная, ее можно легко спутать со слегка ржавой водой. Стайлз подходит к вагону под правильным углом, чтобы у него получилось кинуть бутылку сквозь открытую дверь. Если он удачно попадет, то, возможно, получится расплавить жаром стены, и тогда он сможет наблюдать, как вагон горит и внутри, и снаружи. Он заносит руку, приготовившись бросить.

И тут кто-то хватает его за запястье, хватает так сильно, что бутыль выскальзывает из руки.

Затем хватка тут же исчезает. И хорошо, что первый инстинкт Стайлза – убегать, поэтому, может быть, он не получит смертельные ожоги. Но спустя секунду тот факт, что его спина еще не горит, говорит ему о том, что он испортил взрывчатку. Спустя две секунды он понимает, что так и не слышал звук, с которым бутылка должна была удариться о пол.

Он слегка колеблется, зная, что следует уносить ноги, но ему также интересно, кто, черт возьми, смог успеть спасти их обоих от мгновенного воспламенения. Он не успевает обернуться, как получает ответ на свой вопрос, когда его валят на пол и знакомая рука оберегает его лицо от удара о пол. В очередной раз.

\- Дерек?- спрашивает Стайлз. Удивление уступает место злости, когда тело, навалившееся на него, даже не шевелится.- Какого хера ты тут делаешь?

\- Пытаюсь удержать тебя от поджога второй степени?- огрызается Дерек.

\- Откуда ты вообще узнал, что я здесь?

Как обычно Дерек не спешит отвечать на заданный вопрос.

\- За это дают от пяти до десяти лет тюрьмы, Стайлз. Сделав это, ты бы официально стал преступником.

\- И что, блять?- кричит Стайлз, пытаясь найти опору, чтобы оттолкнуться, и терпит неудачу.- Рано или поздно это случится. Лучше рано.

\- Почему ты так говоришь? У тебя все было хорошо.

Это только еще больше злит Стайлза.

\- Ты-то откуда знаешь, черт тебя дери? Ты весьма ясно дал понять, что умываешь руки. Если только… о боже, ты следил за мной все это время? Это не надзор, это, блять, реально стремно.

\- Правда? Стремно следить за тем, кто смог взять себя в руки, а затем едва не испортил все окончательно?

Дерек приподнимается ровно настолько, что у Стайлза получается перевернуться на спину, и совершенно непонятно, почему он думал, что это хорошая идея – он продолжает вяло биться о стену массивных мускулов, только теперь ему еще приходится иметь дело с пронизывающим взглядом Дерека.

\- Иди на хуй. Ты ничего не понимаешь.

\- Я знаю больше, чем ты думаешь. И я не позволю тебе это сделать.

\- Тебе вообще какое дело?- повышает до предела голос Стайлз. Его глаза и горло горят огнем, но это происходит не из-за химических реагентов.

\- Ты выше этого.

Стайлз сжимает в кулаке футболку Дерека – если он не может сделать ему больно (не причинив боль себе) и не может сбежать, то, черт возьми, он нанесет урон хоть чему-нибудь, пусть это будет хотя бы ткань футболки.

\- Возможно, ты не прав. Возможно, я именно такой,- сквозь зубы цедит Стайлз.

\- Этого можно избежать.

\- Слушай, я понимаю, что произошедшее с тобой в тысячу раз хуже, чем то, что было у меня, и ты, тем не менее, вырос нормальным и, блять…

Стайлз полагает, что Дерек хотел засмеяться, но вместо этого из его рта вырывается рык, который Стайлз чувствует во всех точках, где соприкасаются их тела. То есть везде.

\- Я не нормальный,- говорит Дерек, его голос звучит глубже и грубее, чем обычно.

Стайлз не обращает внимание на то, что его тело загорается, как автомат для игры в пинбол во время удачного попадания, и задирает голову ближе к лицу Дерека.

\- Ну да, конечно, мистер Супер Спасатель…

А затем Стайлз внезапно не может говорить, потому что рот Дерека прижимается к его губам. Губы Дерека. На его губах. И Стайлз на долю секунды думает, что копам Нью-Йорка, должно быть, разрешают использовать грязные, коварные приемчики при допросах, а потом все мысли покидают его голову, потому что ладонь Дерека касается его лица, большой палец находит его челюсть, заставляя слегка приоткрыть рот, и, о, язык Дерека трогает губы Стайлза мучительно нежно, и в то же время так уверенно, что заставляет все его тело дрожать.

Должно быть, Дерек чувствует это, потому что отстраняется:

\- Я…

Стайлзу все равно, о чем говорит Дерек, пока он продолжает его целовать. Поэтому Стайлз с силой дергает его на себя, сжимая футболку Дерека и снова переплетаясь с ним губами. Вдобавок, Дерек сильнее вжимает его в холодное бетонное покрытие, что, конечно, не особо приятно для спины, но зато доставляет удовольствие другим частям его тела. Может быть, дело просто в контрасте между полом и ночным воздухом, но все тело Дерека горячее, как печка. Стайлз чувствует, как все эти мышцы перекатываются под кожей, когда Дерек наклоняется еще сильнее, чтобы глубже впиться в рот Стайлза.

Дерек его целует. Блять, Стайлза целует Дерек гребаный Хейл, целует горячо, глубоко и страстно, словно Дерек умирает от желания, словно он не может насытиться Стайлзом и не собирается останавливаться. И это так приятно, он просто тает, а язык Дерека вытворяет во рту Стайлза что-то невообразимое, то забирая контроль, то позволяя Стайлзу самому вести. Кто-то из них стонет - честное слово, Стайлз не может сказать, он это делает или Дерек – и Стайлз чувствует, как этот звук отдается по всему его телу, разливаясь жаром от кончиков пальцев и до самого позвоночника и скапливаясь внизу живота. Ему было бы стыдно, если бы Дерек так бесстыдно не терся об него бедрами, трение придавало ощущениям остроты. И твердости. И все тверже и тверже с каждой минутой.

На этот раз, когда Дерек отстраняется, Стайлз не пытается его остановить, потому что они оба понимают, к чему это все ведет. И пусть Стайлз – сексуально озабоченный, неопытный подросток, но он осознает, что им не стоит перескакивать сразу через несколько важных этапов. Наипрекраснейших этапов, которые Стайлз не хочет пропускать (ну и бетонный пол – это не особо удобно).

Поэтому первое, что он говорит после того, как Дерек приподнимается, это:

\- Блять, даже не смей за это извиняться.

\- И не собирался,- бормочет Дерек, ложась рядом со Стайлзом. Они наверняка выглядят просто шикарно: запыхавшиеся, развалившиеся на грязном полу, а в паре шагов от них лежит столько взрывчатки, что хватит на то, чтобы спалить целый железнодорожный вагон.

Это по-странному романтично.

Стайлз молчит, пока тишина не становится неловкой, и, наконец, спрашивает:

\- Так ты следил за мной все это время?

\- Мне не нужно было,- отвечает Дерек.- Дженис всегда в курсе всего, и ей нравится навещать меня на моем рабочем месте, когда я пытаюсь разобраться с бумажками,- он делает паузу.- Ну и еще, иногда я залезаю к тебе на крышу и наблюдаю сквозь окно, как ты спишь.

Стайлз вскидывается и поворачивается на бок, чтобы быть лицом к Дереку.

\- О мой бог, серьезно?

Дерек хмурится.

\- А ты что думаешь?

\- Думаю, что ты бываешь таким странным, что это может оказаться правдой.

\- Стайлз, я коп.

\- Вот именно! У тебя есть доступ к аппаратуре для слежения, и тебя наверняка учили тактической маскировке, и один только господь бог знает, что тебе позволяет делать с подростком с тягой к взрывчатке Закон о борьбе с терроризмом,- он прерывается на секунду.- С недоказанной и уже прошедшей тягой к взрывчатке.

Дерек вскидывает бровь.

\- И как тебя еще за решетку не упекли?

\- Сейчас много чему учат на YouTube,- говорит в свою защиту Стайлз.- Ты отклоняешься от темы разговора.

В ответ он получает хмурый взгляд.

\- Нет, я не сидел на твоей крыше и не наблюдал, как ты спишь. Думаешь, никто бы не заметил, как я туда залезаю?

И правда, окна зловещего мистера Берка, который живет по соседству, как раз выходят на комнату Стайлза, и он никогда не закрывает занавески, поэтому вариант с крышей отпадает. Все же…

\- Откуда ты узнал, что я здесь?

\- Дженис сказала мне, что тебе не разрешили участвовать в церемонии вручения аттестатов и ты очень расстроился. Я переживал, что ты что-нибудь натворишь, поэтому пару раз проехался мимо твоего дома в течение дня, и в последний раз твоего джипа не было.

\- Да, но как ты все-таки узнал, где я? Ты же не следил за мной.

\- Я знал, что раньше ты здесь занимался взрывами, поэтому доверился интуиции и поехал сюда.

История все еще звучит весьма неправдоподобно, но сейчас, когда мысли в его голове прояснились – все благодаря тому поцелую, черт, это намного лучше Аддерала – он понимает, насколько был близок к тому, чтобы совершить необратимый поступок.

\- Я думал, что тебе теперь наплевать на меня. После всего, что я наговорил,- Стайлза бесит, как сейчас звучит его голос – надрывно и по-детски.

Дерек поднимает глаза к потолку и долгое время молчит.

\- Я хотел, чтобы мне было наплевать. Даже когда ты позвонил, я все еще был зол на тебя. Но… ты нравишься мне, Стайлз. Эм, теперь это очевидно. Ты хочешь, чтобы люди недооценивали тебя, и они так и делают. Проще позволять себе думать, что ты вечно все портишь, чем рискнуть и ошибиться в чем-то важном. Я не хотел видеть, как ты идешь по наклонной, когда я сам сражаюсь каждый день, чтобы не позволить себе оступиться.

Стайлз не знает, что на это можно ответить. Он никогда не ожидал услышать это от Дерека. Меньше всего ждал услышать вслух, как Дерек признается, что Стайлз ему нравится. Это… очень неожиданно.

\- Спасибо. Спасибо, что не бросил меня.

Дерек снова поворачивается к Стайлзу, и на его губах улыбка.

\- Кроме того, если бы ты выбрал своей профессией преступную деятельность… ты бы превратил мою жизнь в настоящий ад.

Стайлз смеется, а затем стонет.

\- О боже, не говори о профессии. У меня есть аттестат, но я не имею понятия, чем хочу заниматься.

\- Ты всегда можешь стать полицейским,- как бы невзначай вставляет Дерек, но сразу становится понятно, что он говорит это не случайно.

Стайлз ахает.

\- Что… все это…- он судорожно машет руками,- было для того, чтобы меня завербовать?

Он ожидает от Дерека очередного хмурого взгляда, но тот лишь задумчиво смотрит на него в ответ.

\- Это сработало?

Стайлз моргает. Что же ответить?

\- Почти. Но я еще не совсем убежден.

Дерек нависает над ним.

\- Пожалуй, в этот раз я могу быть еще убедительнее.

\- - -

Четыре месяца спустя.

\- - -

-Оооооо, черт,- хрипит Стайлз.- Как вообще такое возможно, что ты даже не потеешь? Я почти уже умираю, а ты даже не запыхался.

Они оба замедляют бег, когда приближаются к окончанию их маршрута. От вида Камаро среди деревьев Стайлз едва не плачет от радости. Вместо этого он еще немного хрипит.

А Дерек, эдакий подонок, только смеется.

\- Пошевеливайся, кадет! Через пару месяцев тебе предстоит бегать по одиннадцать километров в день.

\- А сколько мы пробежали сегодня?

\- Около семи.

\- Срань господня,- стонет Стайлз, пытаясь постепенно перейти на медленный шаг вместо того, чтобы просто упасть замертво на землю, покрытую мягкими на вид листьями. Он даже не может смотреть на Дерека – хотя, что там, конечно, может. Ведь Дерек снял свою футболку спустя пару километров, и это было единственным стимулом для Стайлза - продолжать погоню за рельефными мышцами и татуировкой на голой спине Дерека, в которую так и хотелось впиться зубами.

Ну, и тот факт, что обучение в полицейской академии задавало ему жару. Не теоретическая часть, а физическая подготовка. Стайлз громко отстаивает свои права перед каждым, кто готов его выслушать – он больше спринтер. Он гребаная газель на коротких дистанциях. Конечно, он упускает ту часть истории, в которой он обычно убегал от копов.

Он почти был уверен в том, что в ту ночь в железнодорожном депо Дерек шутил по поводу его учебы в полицейской академии. С послужным списком Стайлза, хорошо известным всему офису шерифа Бикон-Хиллз и, соответственно, всему округу, он думал, что его даже рассматривать не будут. Но так как в его деле не было никаких тяжких преступлений, то оно было отправлено в долгий ящик. Потом он переживал из-за психологического теста, но, по словам психотерапевта, оказалось, что многие бывшие малолетние преступники нередко становились копами. За спиной Стайлза уже был месяц обучения в академии и еще пять впереди.

Теперь он учится, как пробежать пять километров и не отрубиться. Последний километр он вытянул на чистом адреналине и упрямстве. Если на самом деле существует такая штука как «эйфория бегуна», то Стайлз у нее явно в черном списке. О чем он особо не переживает.

А Дерек все так же выглядит свежим как гребаная майская роза.

\- Где справедливость в этом мире?- стонет Стайлз, дергая свою мокрую от пота футболку. Он с радостью снял бы ее при любом удобном случае, как кое-кто рядом с ним уже сделал, но сквозь ветви деревьев все еще пробивается осеннее солнышко, которое грозит превратить его в красного вареного рака.- Половина копов Бикон-Хиллз выглядят так, словно не смогут успеть на уходящий автобус, не то что пробежать пять километров.

Дерек в ответ смеется – он делает это намного чаще теперь или, по крайней мере, отпускает себя при Стайлзе, и каждый раз при этом сердце Стайлза пускается вскачь.

\- Это сейчас они не могут. А раньше могли.

\- Да-да, бегали в горку и обратно под бьющим в лицо снегопадом. Неужели нас еще будут периодически проверять в беге с препятствиями?

\- Наверняка,- говорит Дерек, обходя машину.- Прекращай нытье и сфокусируйся. Твои результаты становятся лучше. Просто нужно время.

Он подходит вплотную к Стайлзу и вытирает пот с его лба полотенцем, которое достал из машины. Это очень интимный момент – они стоят в одиночестве посередине леса, на территории, которая все еще принадлежит Хейлам, пусть на самом деле Дерек и живет в квартире в центре города.

Но здесь, когда вокруг никого на многие километры, а Дерек с голым торсом и стоит очень-очень близко к Стайлзу, который уже перешел от первоначальной стадии «мои-легкие-сейчас-сгорят» к стадии, когда все его тело колет от крови, ускорившей свой бег по венам. И он уже ведь говорил, что они тут совсем одни?

Стайлз хватает полотенце и, закинув его за шею Дерека, притягивает его еще ближе. Пусть Дерек сам и не особо потеет, его мало волнует, что со Стайлза сейчас течет градом. Более того, ноздри Дерека трепещут, словно он пытается еще глубже вдохнуть его запах. Может быть, это должно напрячь Стайлза, но если Дерек хочет его обнюхать, то пусть делает это со спокойной душой.

Стайлз подумывает озвучить свои мысли вслух, так как Дереку нужно чуть ли не заверенное нотариусом письменное приглашение прежде, чем он перейдет к самому интересному. Несколько месяцев понадобилось Стайлзу, чтобы они перешли ко второй базе (пусть это и было очень приятное, креативное времяпрепровождение, во время которого они очень досконально исследовали все, что только можно проделать, не снимая одежду). Но сегодня Дерек не сомневается и сразу же утыкается в шею Стайлза, медленно вылизывая собравшийся там пот. У Дерека нешуточная оральная фиксация, он обожает облизывать, посасывать, кусать, а Стайлз и не думает на это жаловаться.

Только Дерек вдруг вытворяет нечто немыслимое – он отпускает Стайлза, оставляя его стоять с широко открытым ртом и обделенным вниманием стояком в баскетбольных шортах, и идет к машине. Он даже не обращает внимание на то, как Стайлз возмущенно всплескивает руками.

\- Какого хера, Дерек?

Дерек не поднимает взгляд, продолжая копаться в бардачке.

\- Снимай футболку.

Пусть Стайлз в любом случае бы это сделал, но Дерек мог бы быть и повежливее.

\- А волшебное слово?

\- Снимай футболку прямо сейчас.

Ну, почти то, что надо. Стайлз сдергивает футболку, с радостью избавляясь от потной тряпки. Всего за месяц занятий он успел натренировать немного мышц, слегка подкачался, но его тело еще далеко от формы Дерека. И никогда не будет близко к ней. Но Дерека это не волнует, если хотя бы судить по тому, как его взгляд скользит по телу Стайлза. Он выглядит прямо-таки жадным, и ноги Стайлза сами неосознанно ведут его к нему.

Они чуть ли не врезаются друг в друга, не особо удачно пытаясь подстроиться друг под друга, но ощущение от прикосновения кожи к коже исправляет положение. Когда Дерек кладет ладони на бедра Стайлза, чтобы направлять его во время поцелуя, Стайлз чувствует, что тот держит что-то в руке.

Стайлзу приходится отстраниться, потому что для поцелуя он слишком широко улыбается.

\- Надеюсь это то, о чем я думаю.

Дерек с показным безразличием демонстрирует ему презерватив и тюбик со смазкой.

\- В детстве я был бойскаутом.

Стайлз смеется и водит ладонями по широкой груди Дерека, а Дерек стонет сквозь поцелуй и подается вперед навстречу прикосновениям. Стайлза до сих пор удивляет, что он может это делать, может так сильно заводить Дерека одними своими прикосновениями и губами. А затем Стайлз вспоминает, где они сейчас, и его бедра сами собой толкаются вперед, ища контакт с бедрами партнера. Дерек трахнет его прямо здесь, в лесу, а это один из сценариев из списка самых желанных фантазий Стайлза. Кстати говоря…

\- Порадуй меня и скажи, что у тебя с собой наручники,- шепчет он в губы Дерека.

Дерек отвечает не сразу, но это наверняка из-за того, что Стайлз слегка пощипывает его соски, а это, он знает, всегда отвлекает Дерека.

\- Да, они у меня с собой,- выдыхает Дерек.- Но ты их не наденешь.

\- Почему?- ноет Стайлз, раздраженно отводя руки.

Теперь черед Дерека смеяться.

\- Потому что тебе понадобятся обе руки, чтобы держаться.

А затем он разворачивает и наклоняет Стайлза, и его ладони оказываются… на капоте Камаро.

О да, черт возьми. Этот сценарий уже входит в тройку лучших.

Он пытается приспустить шорты, но Дерек тут же наваливается на него, прижимая к капоту.

\- Не смей убирать руки,- рычит он, и Стайлз чувствует, как звук вибрацией проходит по его позвоночнику и заставляет умоляюще застонать.

Дерек сам стягивает с него шорты и белье, спуская их только до колен. Это почему-то кажется намного более пошлым, чем если бы он был полностью голым. Дерек водит рукой по его спине вверх и вниз, наконец, остановив ее в собственническом жесте на загривке Стайлза, а скользкими пальцами второй руки начинает дразнить дырочку Стайлза.

Стайлз все еще новичок в этом деле, поэтому растяжка занимает довольно много времени, но Дерек не имеет ничего против. Он позволяет Стайлзу привыкнуть к каждому пальцу, медленно проталкивая их внутрь и вынимая, тем самым Стайлз может прочувствовать костяшку каждого пальца, который проникает в него. Когда они доходят до трех, Стайлз задыхается, бесстыдно подаваясь навстречу проникновению и покрываясь румянцем с ног до головы.

Дерек, слегка запыхавшись, тепло смеется, от этого звука у Стайлза поджимаются пальцы на ногах.

\- Ты готов?- спрашивает Дерек.

\- Ты знаешь, что да.

\- Ты ничего не перепутал?

\- Сэр, вы знаете, что я готов, сэр.

Ладно, возможно, он немного смешивает фантазии, потому что полицейская академия и учебный лагерь для новобранцев это все-таки разные вещи, но Стайлз никогда не перестанет заводиться от мысли о том, как офицер Хейл нагибает его и наказывает за язвительные комментарии.

Именно поэтому, когда все три пальца покидают его тело, он жалобно стонет и пытается обернуться, не убирая руки с капота. Он едва успевает повернуть голову, как рука Дерека возвращает его обратно.

\- Смотреть вперед, кадет.

И Стайлзу остается только ждать, выставив голую задницу и слушая, как Дерек разрывает упаковку, как он стонет, надевая презерватив, как он смазывает себя шумно и обстоятельно. Ощущения горячей ладони на его пояснице достаточно для Стайлза, чтобы ахнуть. Пот уже холодит его кожу, и Стайлз едва ли не царапает капот Камаро, когда Дерек, наконец, начинает проталкиваться внутрь.

Он делает всё медленно, за что Стайлз благодарен и одновременно сходит с ума от этого, потому что ощущений слишком много, но и недостаточно в то же время. Дерек замирает, когда проникает полностью, дает Стайлзу несколько мгновений переждать обжигающие ощущения. Он не хватается сразу же за член Стайлза, что заставляет его полностью сфокусироваться на длине Дерека, которая заполняет его, глубоко погрузившись в тело, и пусть это немного больно, но это и ужасно заводит.

Но, конечно, Стайлз не может ждать вечно или даже всего пару минут – он начинает двигаться навстречу бедрам Дерека и в награду получает не только рычание, от которого все внутри него дрожит от восторга, но и рука Дерека обхватывает его член. Дерек все еще не шевелиться, но начинает мучительно медленно дрочить Стайлзу. От этого Стайлз матерится и раскачивается на кончиках пальцев туда и обратно, толкаясь в кулак Дерека, пока не понимает, что Дерек заставляет его двигаться в том ритме, в котором он хочет – медленно и глубоко.

Тем не менее, Стайлз никогда не любил делать что-то в пол силы, поэтому он стонет:

\- Дерек, давай, сильнее.

И потому что Дерек тоже это не любит, Стайлз получает именно то, что желает.

Это значит, что Дерек отпускает его член, чтобы обеими руками взяться за бедра Стайлза, но это совершенно точно стоит того, потому что Дерек ворчит и на секунду сбивается с ритма, когда с силой врывается в Стайлза. Немного больно, но член Стайлза это явно не волнует, потому что он начинает истекать смазкой. Прямо на капот машины Дерека. Срань господня.

Но это на все сто процентов вина Дерека. На случай, если тот надумает злиться, Стайлз как раз собирается ему об этом сообщить, но Дерек громко стонет, кажется, что звук эхом отдается от окружающих их деревьев, и приподнимает Стайлза за бедра до тех пор, пока его пальцы ног едва касаются земли. Стайлз бесконечно благодарен, что держится обеими руками. Наручники определенно подождут до следующего раза (или до сегодняшнего вечера, если ему повезет).

Под таким углом Дерек может входить даже слишком глубоко, но за счет того, что Стайлз выгибает спину, а его бедра находятся на весу, эта поза просто творит чудеса с его простатой. Великолепные, дразнящие чудеса, потому что в таком положении Стайлз кончить не сможет, он практически висит в воздухе без возможности прикоснуться к своему члену. Но это не особо важно, ведь ощущения просто крышесносные, и позади него Дерек издает такие звуки, будто прямо сейчас готов умереть от удовольствия. Стайлз понимающе стонет и пытается толкнуться навстречу, опираясь на трясущиеся руки, но это все, на что он способен. Он не представляет, как у Дерека получается держать его в такой позе так долго, видимо, он очень серьезно подходит к подтягиваниям на турнике. Стайлз заставит его поделиться своим секретом, потому что его руки держатся из последних сил.

Но прежде, чем это происходит, толчки Дерека становятся беспорядочными, пока его не начинает трясти, он входит еще глубже и замирает, позволяя ногам Стайлза крепко встать на землю так, чтобы Дерек мог накрыть его своим телом, пока он кончает глубоко внутри его тела. Он кусает шею Стайлза сзади, и пусть это больно, да, но такое ощущение, что это просто еще одно из проявлений их связи, что Дерек хочет быть с ним еще ближе, и это хорошо.

Стайлз немного переживает, что Дерек развалится на нем и Стайлз окажется зажатым между ним и капотом Камаро, но вместо этого Дерек дергает его вверх, поднимая на ноги. Он все еще глубоко внутри Стайлза, его член до сих пор твердый, и это очередной пункт в списке любимых вещей Дерека – оставаться внутри Стайлза после оргазма. И Стайлзу это тоже нравится, особенно когда он еще не кончил, потому что эрекция Дерека держится целую вечность, а кончать нанизанным на твердый член Дерека – это прямо как секс-праздник какой-то.

Слава богу, Дерек одной рукой обхватывает грудь Стайлза, а вторую опускает и обхватывает член Стайлза. Потому что руки самого Стайлза в ближайшее время вряд ли будут хоть чем-то полезны.

\- Посмотри на себя,- он слышит, как Дерек едва ли не мурлычет в его ухо, и через несколько секунд борьбы с сексуальным дурманом до Стайлза доходит, что он может видеть их лица в отражении лобового стекла.

О да, так вот как он выглядит, когда его держат как тряпичную куклу и насаживают на член Дерека, а сам Дерек тем временем отдрачивает ему своей грубой рукой. Интересно увидеть такое. Но еще занятнее видеть лицо Дерека, который наблюдает за Стайлзом – с нежностью и, в то же время, с ревнивым собственничеством. И Стайлз должно быть совсем потерял голову от эндорфинов, но он готов поклясться, что глаза Дерека чуть ли не светятся, так напряженно он сверлит его взглядом.

Стайлз не в силах больше держаться – глаза Дерека жадно за ним наблюдают, тело Дерека накрывает его собственное, рука Дерека умело его ласкает, и, когда Дерек шепчет «Кончи для меня», Стайлз не может устоять. Все его тело содрогается, ощущения еще больше усиливаются от крепких объятий, а внутри его распирает твердый член, вокруг которого он может сжиматься, и он запрокидывает голову на плечо Дерека и отпускает себя с таким же животным стоном. Дерек не перестает его ласкать, заставляя последние жалящие и сладкие всполохи прокатиться до самих кончиков пальцев, затем Дерек наконец отпускает его, разжимая объятия.

К счастью, он не отпускает его полностью из своих рук, потому что сам Стайлз не устоял бы на ногах. Он чувствует себя сейчас, как будто на самом деле обдолбался. Он смотрит на следы на капоте Камаро и смеется.

\- Надеюсь, ты хотел добавить полос на капот как на спортивных тачках.

Дерек смеется в изгиб плеча Стайлза.

\- Тебе просто повезло, что я не заставлю тебя смывать это. Своим языком.

Еще одна из любимых штучек Дерека – это слизывать сперму с живота Стайлза. Сам Стайлз такие вещи не особо любит проделывать, потому что минет – это одно, а остывающее семя – совсем другое. Но Дерек не обижается, что Стайлз не проделывает такое же в ответ. Вообще, обычно он любит размазывать какую-то часть своей спермы по коже Стайлза и слизывать ее оттуда. Ну ладно, да, у Стайлза парень со странными пристрастиями. И что?

Один тот факт, что он в отношениях и, ко всему прочему, с сексуальным копом с немного извращенными фетишами, все еще слегка срывает ему крышу. Они еще ни разу не называли вслух отношениями то, что происходит между ними, но сейчас они полностью голыми обнимаются посередине леса, что говорит Стайлзу о многом.

\- Извини,- бормочет Дерек прежде, чем вытащить член, и да, Стайлз бы прекрасно прожил без ощущения опустошенности и дискомфорта. Натянув шорты, он хотя бы начинает чувствовать себя менее уязвимым. Поворачиваясь к Дереку, он видит, как тот завязывает презерватив и выкидывает его в сторону леса.

\- Как ты смеешь мусорить!- вопит Стайлз, обвиняюще тыкая Дерека пальцем в грудь.- Это нарушение уголовного кодекса Калифорнии статья 374 пункт 4.

А все потому, что теперь ему надо заучивать всякую подобную фигню. И произносить слово «уголовный» доставляет ему особое удовольствие.

Дерек просто пожимает плечами.

\- Это моя земля. Хочешь донести до урны, иди и ищи.

Тыкание медленно превращается в нечто больше похожее на поглаживание.

\- Ммм, я всегда подозревал, что ты на самом деле плохой парень в глубине души. Думаю, именно поэтому ты всегда знал, где меня искать. Такому то уж точно не учат в полицейской академии.

Дерек смеется, и смех звучит на удивление хищно, а затем он притягивает Стайлза ближе к себе, словно он все еще не может насытиться даже после всего того, что они только что проделали.

\- Ну, ты прав насчет одного – в академии этому меня не учили.

И тут его глаза начинают светиться голубым. Всего на секунду, но Стайлз так близко, что это не может быть простой игрой света.

\- Офицер Хейл,- говорит он с ложной скромностью. Что бы то ни было, это, кажется, опасно, и что еще ему делать с этим кроме флирта? - Думаю, вы что-то от меня скрываете.

Дерек утыкается носом в покрытый потом участок кожи за ухом Стайлза, чтобы глубоко вдохнуть, а затем практически простонать:

\- Ооо, Стайлз. Ты даже себе не представляешь.

Внезапно Стайлза снова охватывает это чувство, которое посещало его, когда он играл с чем-то, что вполне могло взорваться в одну секунду, но, скорее всего, закончилось бы вместо этого фейерверком. И ему это нравится.

\- А что, если бы я хотел знать?

Руки Дерека все еще обнимают талию Стайлза.

\- Не уверен, что ты готов.

\- Я никуда не денусь,- настаивает Стайлз.

В смехе Дерека слышится легкое рычание, которое посылает волнительные искорки по коже Стайлза.

\- Мне так много нужно тебе показать.


End file.
